He Ate My Heart
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: "Oh hell no! There is no way my boy Kurt is killing a bunch of zom-Kurt! Put that axe down!" New Directions and all the jocks are stuck in McKinley because of zombies coming at them from the other side. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Enter Zombies!

**Title**: He Ate My Heart

**Characters**: Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Emma Pillsbury, Artie Abrams, Azimio Adams, Jesse St James, Blaine Andersons, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Will Schuester, Sue Sylvester, Carl the Dentist,

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: "Oh hell no! There is _no way _my boy Kurt is killing a bunch of zom-Kurt! Put that axe down!" New Directions and all the jocks are stuck in McKinley because of zombies coming at them from the other side.

**Pairings**: Karofsky/Kurt, Azimio/Mercedes, Jesse/Rachel, Artie/Brittany, Finn/Quinn, Blaine flirting with Karofsky, Jesse flirting with everyone,

**Warnings!** Zombie attacks, Homosexuality, Hints of Karofsky/Blaine,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story.

**A/N**: I originally thought of this idea when I was thinking of watching Shaun of the Dead so it's kind of like a thought in a thought if that makes any sense. Unlike all my other stories this one isn't planned. So it's like those stories where you write it as you go along.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Kurt walked towards his locker and chatted to Mercedes at the same time. It was after hours at the school so nearly everyone but the Glee club and some jocks were here. The halls were fairly silent apart from the clicking of Mercedes heels, his boots and their talking. If Kurt had to say anything about this moment it would be that this was one of the happier moments of his life.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go and grab a bite to eat. Blaine suggested this really posh restaurant nearby that wasn't too fancy that it was expensive" Kurt smiled.

"Boy, you ain't gonna go all love sick on that prep boy again, are you?" Mercedes cocked out her hip and lifted one eyebrow.

"No, don't be silly. I've gotten over him and time has changed for me to realise that Blaine just…doesn't like me that way" Kurt sighed and his smile suddenly disappeared. "I might still have tiny little feelings there but reality can't be beaten, I guess" Kurt shrugged and closed his locker quietly staring off at nothing.

Mercedes looked at her best friend and cursed. That gel haired soloist was making her boy all glum and she didn't know what could be done. "Hey, come on now, we're going to have a great time to ourselves without no silly boys to bring you down" Mercedes grinned and felt happy when she saw Kurt smile back at her.

They strutted down the hall when they heard dripping noises from behind them. Thinking nothing of it they walked forward more. The dripping didn't stop and they were soon walking faster to get away from the sound. As they rounded the corner they stopped and listened out for anything. When hearing nothing they laughed breathily out of panic.

"Geeze, we're terrible, aren't we? Getting scared over nothing" Kurt joked and he got up from leaning on the lockers. Mercedes laughed and grabbed his arm walking with him towards the front entrance.

They got to the double doors and were greeted by the sight of gangly green rotten people who looked dead. Screaming out in terror they ran and ran towards any place possible that would lead them away from bad people.

Kurt could feel the adrenaline rushing through him and the heavy stomps of his boots clanging against the ground deafened on his ears. The sweat trickled down from his forehead and he gasped as the breath was sucked out the longer and faster he ran.

They ran and rushed into the choir room where they were met with the shocked faces of Mr Schuester, Brittany, Artie, Puck and Rachel.

"Guys…Dead…Crawling…flesh green" Mercedes gasped out. Kurt shook and pointed towards where they came from. Both Mercedes and Kurt were pale white and shaking as they darted their wide eyes around everywhere.

"Guys, what is the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost" Mr Schuester joked. He faintly heard Mercedes mutter a 'Would have been better' and looked at Kurt for an answer.

"Z-zombies" Kurt shook and collapsed onto a nearby chair.

Mr Schuester walked towards the door looking at Kurt laughing. "Kurt, I'm pretty sure there are no zom-"Just as he said that he had opened the door and a bunch of zombies were making their way towards the choir room. "Okay, yep, there are zombies outside" Mr Schue looked back at the door and the zombies crawled along the window of the door smearing blood and green slime everywhere along with blue bits.

Everyone stared horrified and no-one dared to move until Brittany decided to speak up.

"So are they, like, looking for a virgin for us to sacrifice?"

Everyone turned to Brittany and Artie scratched his cheek in thought before shrugging.

"Hey, it could work. So girls" Artie turned towards Mercedes and Rachel. "Which one of you is going to sacrifice yourself to a bunch of flesh eating zombies?"

The girls turned towards the wheel chaired boy offended. "Uh, excuse me, why do us girls have to sacrifice, why not the boys?" Rachel asked.

"Well, traditionally it was girls who were the virgins being sacrificed" Artie shrugged.

"No, no-one is being given over to a bunch of walking dead people" Mr Schue all but yelled. "Listen guys, this will all blow over once the FBI get involved"

"So what, we just sit here doing nothing?" Puck demanded an answer. He was getting seriously pissed off.

"I'm not saying we sit and do nothing. I'm sure there's something that could occupy all of you guys time" Mr Schue smiled and grabbed some sheets of music. Just as everyone grumbled and were about to sing the door was thrown open. Everyone screamed and jumped back terrified, even Puck who decided hiding behind Artie's wheel chair would help save him.

"Figures, you pansies always sing even in dangerous situations" A familiar voice called out and everyone froze tensing up as the well-known bully, Karofsky, stepped forward with his buddy, Azimio.

"What the hell are you pieces of ass fat doing here?" Puck yelled out ready to attack but Mr Schue held him back.

"Saving your ass it would seem" Karofsky smirked.

Kurt stared off horrified as he stared at his torturer. Nothing in the world scared him more than knowing you're in the same room as the person who made it their mission to rid you out of the world. Stepping back he gasped as his back hit the piano. No-body noticed when he shakily reached for his green over the shoulder designer bag and rushed out of the room.

Kurt ran and ran. He didn't even know where he was supposed to go or where he could go but he did know that he didn't want anyone, especially Karofsky, seeing him crying like this. As he started to lose breath he stopped and slid down a locker nearest to him and wept. Nothing hurt more than this. Possibly his mother leaving him but other than that, this was the most incredible pain he's felt in ages and it's all because of one boy who couldn't handle the fact that Kurt was gay.

Wiping away his tears he reached into his bag and pulled out his compact mirror and exfoliating wipes to clean up his tear stained face. After he was done he got up shakily and walked slowly somewhere. His thoughts swam over why he couldn't just be left alone by his torturer. Everywhere he went Karofsky was there. It was amazing Kurt even had his patience left because right now the only thing keeping him sane was the rational little thought that he, Kurt Hummel, was going to rule over everyone in high school one day.

Out of nowhere a zombie came and gurgled walking towards him. Kurt stared horrified and screamed.

"Back off. I have moisturiser!" Kurt yelled. He looked even more through his bag for something more useful. He found a can of spray and yanked it out grinning evilly. His grin quickly disappeared as his bag and can of spray were hit right out of his hand just as quickly as he had got them out.

'_Damn, these zombies are bad asses' _Kurt thought as he narrowly dodged a fast approaching fist from a rotten limb.

Kurt tried to keep dodging but soon he missed one and got knocked to the floor. Soon another came at him. He stared at it with wide eyes as the leg came closer and closer…

A sudden gust of wind and movement and before Kurt knew it a fire hydrant held on by someone stopped the leg aimed at him.

"Are you an idiot! Were you seriously just going to just sit there while he attacks you?" Karofsky said through gritted teeth and the strain in his voice was evident that holding the zombie leg was more pressuring than it looked.

"Hey! I was doing fine until you showed up. I was dodging those zombies pretty well!" Kurt yelled extremely frustrated over being saved by the one person he needed saved from the most.

"Oh yeah, it showed well what with you sitting on your ass whilst a zombie leg came at your pretty face!" Karofsky yelled and threw the zombie's leg away. He ducked as a fist came towards him and he knocked off one of their heads and another he stabbed in the heart with the fire hydrant.

"Fancy, watch out!"

Kurt looked behind fast as lightning and held up his bag's long handle as it was his only protection. The zombie's teeth cut right through his handle and shred his handle to pieces. Kurt stared horrified as the pieces fell to the floor slowly.

"Hey, you piece of fleshy crap! That was designer!" Kurt yelled his face flushed.

Suddenly he was being hoisted onto a broad shoulder and was watching as the zombies behind him and Karofsky soon disappeared as they rounded the corner and kept running. A fire hydrant was shoved into his face.

"Here. If you see any zombies spray them or just hit them over their heads" Karofsky yelled as he slid under zombie's legs. Kurt yelled out loud as he was met with zombie crotch.

A bunch of stray zombies came at them and Kurt sprayed them covering them in the white foam. He grinned as they fell backwards trying to get it out of their eyes. Soon both he and Karofsky made it back to the choir room. Opening the door they were both pulled in roughly and fell to the floor. Getting up everyone rushed and hugged Kurt asking him whether he was alright.

"Kurt, don't you dare go running off like that again! Do you know how scared I was?" Mercedes rushed out as she pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry Cede's" Kurt mumbled.

"Guys, can we please get to the situation at hand?" Mr Schue yelled. Everyone nodded.

"Now all we know is we've got a bunch of zombies out there ready to attack us any chance they can get but what we've also got to consider is that there might be more of us waiting to be rescued. I suggest we all make our way out there together and hold a search party. Agreed?" Mr Schue clapped his hands together and everyone looked scared but they all nodded forcibly.

"Mr Schue, I think we might need weapons" Puck suggested.

"Excellent. Everyone find a suitable weapon to use"

They all looked around and saw barely anything but they all made use of what they had around them. Brittany had a tambourine, Artie had the biggest chair he could find strapped onto the front of him to use as battling ram, Mr Schue had the bat he had storage in the cupboard, Puck had a guitar, Mercedes had a hairdryer she could swing around, Karofsky had a hammer no-one knew he had stored in his backpack, Azimio had his own personal gun that shot out plastic balls, Rachel had her saxophone and Kurt had nothing.

"Kurt, you need something to defend yourself with" Rachel pointed out.

"Oh hell no! There is _no way _my boy Kurt is killing a bunch of zom-Kurt! Put that axe down!" Mercedes shouted.

Kurt looked up sheepishly at everyone. "Where on earth did you find that?" Mr Schue asked.

"It was in the storage cupboard you found your bat in. Why would you have these kinds of things in your storage cupboards?" Kurt asked.

Everyone looked at Mr Schue.

"Sue" He said and everyone hummed in response knowing what that meant.

They all stepped up to the door and glared. "All right everyone. Let's do this!" Rachel said determinedly.

"Yeah, let's kick some zombie asses!" Azimio yelled aggressively.

This was it. They were all ready. And yet somehow when they stepped out and walked cautiously around the school they couldn't help but fear for each other's lives.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, tell me what you think. Review :)

I wanted to take a break from my other Glee story. I will update All's fair in love andOh screw it! He's mine! In fact I'm currently working on the 12th chapter as we speak but I also had this idea that just had to be wrote down. Bye .x.


	2. Partnering up

**Title**: He Ate My Heart

**Characters**: Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Emma Pillsbury, Artie Abrams, Azimio Adams, Jesse St James, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Will Schuester, Sue Sylvester, Carl the Dentist,

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: "Oh hell no! There is _no way _my boy Kurt is killing a bunch of zom-Kurt! Put that axe down!" New Directions and all the jocks are stuck in McKinley because of zombies coming at them from the other side.

**Pairings**: Karofsky/Kurt, Azimio/Mercedes, Jesse/Rachel, Artie/Brittany, Finn/Quinn, Blaine flirting with Karofsky, Jesse flirting with everyone,

**Warnings!** Zombie attacks, Homosexuality, Hints of Karofsky/Blaine,

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story other than the weird animal things that keep getting mentioned.

**A/N**: Reviews:

Tenshi Mioko- I love them too as long as they're well written :D

loveistheheartsmiling137- Thank you. Why yes, yes it is. I love that song too. It's one of my favourites of hers. Thank you, I will try to update as much as possible :)

Okay, so I need to say this. Anyone I kill off is not because of dislike. Okay, fine, maybe with Blaine but who says I'm killing him off? ;) Anyway, yeah, it's not because I don't like them. The only reason is for a plot and for drama. Plus when it comes to a zombie story you have to kill some people off…

Enjoy! =)

* * *

Mr Schue stalked the halls followed by Rachel, Artie, Brittany, Puck, Mercedes, Azimio, Kurt and then Karofsky. They all shifted their eyes around in search and in fear. Not being too well prepared left you more open and vulnerable to predators. In this case: Zombies.

Rachel's eyes watched as the lockers went by. Noticing that no one they knew seemed to actually be here Rachel was about to tell Mr Schue that there was no need for a search party when a noise came out of nowhere. It halted everyone in his or her steps and made Mr Schue, rather awkwardly, follow the noise.

Making their way there they saw a zombie being eaten by weird animal things. As they were about to kill them everyone took a closer look at the things that had their backs to them.

They had a back that held only a small amount of flesh on it so their spine was pointed and poking along their skin with fur lining it. They had a long neck that held a squished egg shaped head and big black eyes. They had long, pointed ears on top with dark brown lines outlining the ears. Their front arms were in the shape of human arms with paws on the end and they had fur on their joints. Their back legs were long and thin at the ankle point while their paws had a black spike on the back of each back paw. Fur lined their back leg joints. They had a long thing tail which was lined with stubbles.

Whatever the things were, they looked up and immediately blinked their black eyes at the Glee club. Rachel screamed at the things and promptly fainted but before she could fall to the ground Azimio caught her.

The animals ran with their paws making a thudding sound growing quieter the further away they went. Everyone stared at them as they dashed off and blinked, not knowing what to say. Mr Schue looked behind them and then in front of them wondering where they came from.

"Uh guys, I've got a dead to the world Rachel Berry in my arms. Do you want to do something about it?" Azimio brought everyone back to reality.

"Well, someone's got to carry her until she gets out of her unconsciousness" Mr Schue explained. "Now who's going to carry her?"

"Since I have her in my arms I guess I will" Azimio offered.

"That's nice of you to offer Azimio but we-" Mr Schue got cut off.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You all don't trust me but I ain't gonna do anything, I swear. 'Sides, why would I want to do anything when there are zombies everywhere? I've got that to worry about" Azimio tried to explain. Everyone, except Karofsky, looked at each other uncertain but decided to try it out. Besides they could all keep an eye out.

"Alright Azimio, you can carry her but make sure to keep a hold of her and when she wakes up let her go" Mr Schue instructed.

Azimio nodded and shuffled Rachel so he could get into a better position for carrying her. Walking ahead they all kept their guards up and searched around the place. Karofsky fell into step with his best friend.

"Really? A little thing like that made her faint. I'm surprised she didn't collapse when she saw the zombies" Karofsky grinned. Azimio laughed.

"Well, you know the Glee club. Bunch of weirdo's" Azimio answered.

"We heard that!" Artie shouted offended. Azimio and Karofsky looked at each other and cackled under their breaths.

Everything looked negative on finding anyone and they all were about to give up they heard a scream. The fear rushed through them at the blood curdling noise sounding near to desperation. They all ran as fast as they could in the location of the scream and stopped as soon as the person who was screaming was in seeing distance.

They took in the sight of the zombies all gathered around one individual who was blocked from their view.

"Right g-guys, now's the time to…fight, I guess" Mr Schue said as he raised his bat and shook a little as he saw the zombies about to attack the poor person in their clutches.

"Hell, I'm down with that!" Karofsky grinned and also raised his hammer. He brought it down on a zombie's back and everyone heard the loud crack in the air float around. The thing that joined it was the crackling, high pitched screech come from the zombie he had hit and naturally as soon as all the others heard one of themselves in distress they rushed in to defend.

Azimio stood and watched having been stuck with Rachel Berry in his arms. Glaring, he pouted and watched as Hummel sliced a zombie's head clean off with his axe. Even the tiny, fairy boy was joining in on the fun and here he was holding an unconscious Rachel.

Mercedes sweated and growled. "They're so…strong and aren't –grunt- giving up!"

"Just keep –pant- going. We'll –gasp- kill them off soon!" Puck shouted as loud as he could over the clanging of metals and the head dizzying screams coming from the zombies.

Eventually the zombies had died. And what was left was fifteen green, red and bruised mangy bodies lying on the floor. After that had been done, everyone turned their gazes over to the person who they had saved.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped out. There was the Dalton boy on the ground wearing his now ripped and torn standard uniform looking pale and shaken. There was one tiny cut on his cheek which was still dribbling a little bit of blood but nothing to be concerned about.

"Oh great, my own personal hell has just arrived…" Karofsky muttered as he saw the way Kurt looked at the bland, curly prep boy. No matter what anybody thought Karofsky actually didn't think mental stuff like most predicted he would. He actually held control of his emotions in his head and had thoughts of one day being happy but at this very moment he wanted nothing more than to shove something down Blaine's throat. Preferably the hammer he was gripping in his fist.

"K-kurt? What's going on?" Blaine asked as he shook, standing up. Looking around he saw all the people surrounding him before his eyes landed on Karofsky. His eyes lit up and he suddenly had sparkles surrounding him while he clasped his two hands together in front of his chest.

Karofsky, seeing this, stepped back in shock and gulped. '_What the hell?_' He thought as one thing was beeping loudly in his head. Run…

"You're the guy who pinned me to the wall" Blaine pointed out rushing over and getting in Karofsky's face, a blush apparent on the Dalton boy's face. Karofsky saw everyone turned towards him in shock.

"It's not the way it sounds. I was just…he would have blabbed" Karofsky tried explaining.

Everyone looked at Blaine's strange behaviour and immediately recognized it shaking their heads. They figured Blaine couldn't have been that traumatized if he was trying to grip a hold of Karofsky's arm.

Kurt watched with a tiny heart broken in two. He had tried so hard to get Blaine's attention and all Karofsky had to do was stand there. Blaine knew Karofsky bullied him and yet he was still staring at him with that love sick face of his. What friend betrayed you like that?

Mercedes placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder as she stared at Blaine like he was a crazy mentalist.

"Um Blaine?" Mr Schue said.

"Yes?" Blaine sang out not once taking his eyes off a very nervous looking Karofsky.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" Mr Schue tried to save Karofsky out of Blaine's death hold because not even a bully deserved that.

"Well, my mummy and daddy loved each other and they told me about a stalk but I know now. You see, my dad has a thing that wom-"

"No no, I mean, why are you in McKinley?" Mr Schue cut Blaine off before he could talk about the unspeakable especially in front of Kurt and Brittany.

"Oh right. I came here because I heard about some sort of cat related incident was being held here and so I couldn't miss that opportunity, could I?" Blaine answered looking deadly serious.

"No, we mean, why are you really here?" Mercedes asked.

"Okay, fine. I don't know…" Blaine answered back being truthful.

Everyone stared and none of them moved. Not even Karofsky who had yet to get out of Blaine's grip. There was no sound and nothing could be seen by them even if it were to run by.

"…" Puck gaped and kept trying and failing to put his hand up to slap himself out of his shock.

Rachel stirred. "Urgh, I feel funny. What's going on guys?" Rachel asked.

No-one answered her.

"Um, guys?" Rachel looked around and saw Blaine.

"Rachel, dear, how are you? I didn't notice you there in that…person's arms" Blaine said making his way towards her.

"I've been better but I had a str-Wait, what? What do you mean 'person's arms'?" Rachel asked. She looked up and saw Azimio not moving.

Squealing she jumped out of his arms and blushed. "What the hell was I doing in your arms!" Rachel shouted at Azimio who then finally snapped out of his daze thanks to Rachel's big mouth. Everyone else followed and they too blinked getting back to reality.

"Wha…?" Azimio asked dumbly.

"I asked you why I was in your arms!" Rachel glared and brushed down her woollen skirt.

"Oh, right, that. Well, for your information princess, I was helping you out since you fainted at the sight of those things we saw" Azimio answered.

"Hmph, well, thank you for that but I'm pretty sure I could have worried for myself. I don't need you to worry for me" She commented with a bitter tone to her voice.

"Oh _believe me_, I wasn't worrying about you in the slightest" Azimio grumbled.

Rachel turned around with a slight pout but spun once she heard what he had said and shrieked. "How dare you!"

"Okay, if you're finished with your lovers quarrel, can we please move forward? Actually, you know what? Fuck it. We'll go on without you two if you carry on like this" Karofsky said frowning slightly. He didn't care if Azimio was his best friend. Zombies were out to get them and if Azimio didn't care about getting killed then good for him but he was not one for being eaten or anything.

Mercedes gritted her teeth at the lovers quarrel part of the sentence and Kurt took notice of this. Remembering to ask her about it later on he grabbed her arm gently and lead her forward with the rest of the gang. Mercedes jumped slightly in surprise but smiled at her best friend.

"Okay, so we found mister fancy shorts here" Puck pointed to Blaine who was still clinging to Karofsky. "which means there might be more but what I don't understand is why he doesn't know why he's here" Puck narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Actually I remember now" Blaine pointed out grinning showing his sparkly pearls. "I was on my way to greet my dear friend, Kurt here, when all of a sudden I stumbled upon these brutal zombies once I was inside here. But then my knight in shining armour, Karofsky, came and saved me" Blaine smiled.

Karofsky made a gagging motion trying to pry the black wavy haired boy off of him. Nothing made sense.

"Right, well, I've just realized something. We need a more strategic plan to find others and to survive" Mr Schue said. "So I will be pairing you guys up into teams of two"

Everyone looked at each other already knowing things were going to go downhill from here.

"Right, Brittany and Artie, you two need each other. Artie, help Brittany out here, okay?" Artie nodded smiling towards his girlfriend.

"Mercedes and Azimio" Mercedes flinched.

"Oh hell no! I am not, I repeat, not going with him! We would never work together" Mercedes yelled.

"Azimio and you are going together Mercedes. There is nothing changing my mind" Mr Schue frowned and curled his top lip when Mercedes was about to protest.

"Karofsky, don't you hope we will end up together?" Blaine added in looking up hopefully at Karofsky who shuffled nervously trying not to look at Blaine. "Yeah, whatever" Karofsky mumbled.

"Blaine, you will go with Puck" Blaine sagged and looked tear stricken.

"B-but" Blaine stammered.

"_Blaine_" Mr Schue let out Blaine's name in a warning tone making sure no disagreement was allowed. "That leaves Karofsky and Kurt"

Kurt flinched as he realized just who he was going with. His tormentor, his bully, his scare of the day. Nothing made him think he was one day going to have to be partnered off with him.

"U-uh, Mr Schue, don't you think under mine and Karofsky's circumstances we should be separated and put on different teams?" Kurt tried explaining.

"Kurt, I understand you two aren't the best of friends and there are a few rough patches there but you need to learn teamwork with even the worst of partners" Mr Schue concluded. "Now Rachel, you're coming with me and we'll see what we can do"

Kurt huffed and pouted. Karofsky walked past Kurt and leaned down a bit to say something. "Don't worry; I don't bite…..much"

Karofsky smirked as Kurt jumped a bit and his eyes went wide. Kurt watched as Karofsky walked away his hammer slung over one shoulder. Kurt refused to move. No, he would not make one single step towards that lummox of a boy.

Kurt jumped and screamed when a zombie came out of nowhere. Karofsky blinked in surprise as he suddenly saw Kurt run past him. Rolling his eyes Karofsky turned around and hammered the zombie's head off. Everyone watched and Mr Schue gagged almost being sick.

"There" Karofsky said and he said the next part in a low whisper so no-one else heard him. "That'll teach you not to scare my Kurt again"

"Uh, okay. Right everyone, time to split up. Mercedes, you and Azimio go that way. Puck, you and Blaine are going that way and Brittany and Artie, go that way. Karofsky and Kurt, go that way. Right, get to it" Mr Schue, after finishing pointing out all the directions, went off one way with Rachel. Everyone else split up as well each starting to make their way in their directions.

_**Mercedes and Azimio~~~**_

Mercedes huffed and frowned as she walked next to Azimio. This was not what she had wanted to happen. True, you don't always get what you want but anyone else would have been much better. Why did she have to be stuck with the buffoon who tortured her and everyone else in Glee? Besides he was also weird.

Azimio coughed. Okay, yeah, you might be thinking that this is killing him on the inside right? Well, you are right. It is killing him but for a different reason than what you're probably thinking. It was killing him because he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and kiss her for all she's worth but he couldn't. That's what's killing him. He could kiss her and die of humiliation or he could leave her be and die of heartbreak and curiosity. Why must the harder decisions in life be so tempting?

The silence around them was thickening as they went along. One of them would have to say something soon.

"So" Azimio started but was cut off.

"Why do you have to be such an insufferable moron?" Mercedes turned on him and yelled in his face.

Azimio turned to face her. "Why do you have to be such a drama bitch?"

"Why do you have to get on my nerves every single time you're around?"

"Why do you have to make my heart beat every time you're around?"

"Why do you have to make my knees go weak?"

"Why do I have to want to kiss you every time you're near?"

"Oh yeah, well if you really wanted to kiss me why haven't you?" Mercedes challenged.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe I will" Azimio stepped forward a bit.

"Yeah, well maybe you should" Mercedes stepped forward and soon their faces were so close their noses were touching.

Azimio grabbed her face and yanked her lips to his. The feeling of her soft lips touching his was exciting and made him feel all kind of emotions. He felt like he could float off his feet as gay as that sounded.

Mercedes was blushing and she could do nothing but surrender to his kisses. She could feel her heart hammer in her chest and she could feel the tingle rush all over her arms and face. His lips moved in time with hers and he started sucking on her bottom lip sending her into a world of pleasure.

_**Puck and Blaine~~~**_

"So, we're supposed to fight off a bunch of zombies?" Blaine asked.

"Yep" Puck answered.

"But I don't have a weapon and I have just filed my nails so I don't want to ruin them" Blaine said squinting his eyes as they walked past another dead zombie body lying on the ground.

"Sorry Nancy boy but you'll be helping me. I can't do it on my own" Puck stated.

"Are you sure? I mean, with those arms you look like you could lift one right off the ground all on your own" Blaine tried persuading him.

"No. Now about your weapon I guess we could search around for one. There must be one somewhere" Puck looked around and walked over to a cupboard. The only thing in it was books and a cup.

"Let's go into Mrs Chaplin's room. She always has the craziest stuff. We're bound to find something there" Puck jogged towards the stairs and walked up it trying to find Mrs Chaplin's room.

Blaine saw this and shrank. A weapon? Killing zombies? Why did life have to throw this at him? He followed anyway and made his way up the stairs.

Once up the stairs he saw Puck opening up a room and walking into it. Following, Blaine sighed. All he came here for was to hang out with his friend and have a coffee somewhere but now instead he's got to go and kill off a bunch of zombies. Again, why did life have to throw this at him?

"Here, catch" Puck called out to him and Blaine turned lazily before opening his eyes wide as he saw a chainsaw being thrown at him. He shrieked and caught it just in time sighing. He glared around at Puck who didn't seem to notice as he was too busy grinning while trying on a grey wig found in the classroom.

Blaine's right eyebrow twitched and he gritted his teeth. No-one could say he wasn't working hard on remaining his calm self.

_**Karofsky and Kurt~~~**_

Kurt sighed as he tried to keep a very long distance between Karofsky. He's not as scared as he used to be but he was still trying to shake off the feeling of running away. Yes, he knew the zombies are more terrifying but this was still his bully. You can't just forget that. Besides, a little part of him wanted everyone to be alright, even Karofsky, and that part scared him the most.

Karofsky looked over at Kurt and his face turned into one of sadness. He could see the fear, the shock and the jumpiness. It made him seem like a monster and to be honest, yeah he could be. But for the most part Karofsky is a well-spoken person. Yeah, he does get a little too hot headed but he's dealing with that and it's all part of being human. Karofsky looked down and sighed. If life was easier maybe people would look past the hard rock wall that was blocking how he truly felt inside.

Kurt watched as many emotions swept over the taller boy's face. He was probably a little harsh in the fact that Karofsky did save him earlier without having any reason to. But then again he owed him with the way he acted towards him for the past couple of years with all the bullying.

Kurt took a daring step though and stepped a bit closer to Karofsky. "Maybe…we should stick together to…um you know" Kurt blushed embarrassed at the fact he was losing his ability of speech and explanation. He had no explanation of why he wanted to move closer other than the fact that he felt bad but he couldn't exactly say that to Karofsky's face "yeah I kinda felt bad for not being close to you so I moved closer". It even sounded ridiculous in his mind.

"Uh…sure?" Karofsky said. Even with being freaked out about the sudden change in Kurt he welcomed their bodies being close for this one moment in time with a grin. Maybe this was a step closer to being a better person. For now he was going to take it in baby steps but the closer he got to changing the happier he was going to feel inside.

Kurt blushed more as he saw Karofsky grin. What was that all about? God, he was confusing. Okay, he did feel better inside for making Karofsky happy. He's never seen Karofsky genuinely happy. Well, unless you count the time he danced to the thriller/heads will roll mash-up. Kurt smiled a small smile to himself trying to fight down the fluttery feeling of pride.

After this everything would be the same again. Everything would go back to the circle of life; being that he would be down at the bottom again along with Karofsky being scary towards everyone and Kurt being the butt end of all jokes thrown by him. Kurt wouldn't have minded except for the fact that he was scared about going back to being terrified all his school life. But this was his life, wasn't it?

_**Artie and Brittany~~~**_

"So are we, like, smashing their brains in or something?" Brittany asked.

Artie looked over at his girlfriend with a sort of fondness that you normally wouldn't find in young couples. He knew she wasn't the brightest and that she believed in things teenagers her age shouldn't but that only made her more adorable to him. The thought of her being innocent and naïve made him more protective of her and he found a possessiveness in him that he didn't have with Tina.

"Well, Brittany, we sort of are. If you see a zombie then that's when you smash them up but at the moment we are trying to find other people we know around here" Artie said. He saw Brittany lean against a pole and huff. She looked tired and worn out. Tina never did like to ride on his wheelchair but Brittany loved it. Okay, enough of him comparing Brittany to Tina or the other way around.

"Brittany, do you want to ride on my lap?" Artie asked patting his lap.

Brittany smiled and walked over. She placed herself on Artie's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Noticing her slumped form turn into one of peace Artie rolled them forward ready to protect the pair of them if any danger were to come near.

It was nice to know that they had each other while all this was going on. Maybe they could last. It would make Artie the happiest man in the world.

A noise came from quite away from them but it could be heard coming closer. It sounded like padded feet or paws pounding against the ground rushing towards them. Artie squinted his eyes trying to see what could be making this kind of noise and gasped when he realized what it was. It was those things they all saw earlier eating the zombies.

They bared some pretty sharp fangs as they twitched coming closer. Brittany shook in fear and Artie was trying his best to remain calm for the both of them in fear of the animals attacking for any small movement.

The things lunged forward and Brittany screamed. Artie tried covering her with his own body. Before the animal things could get to them though a group of zombies came from the opposite side of them and ran forward intent on harming the things in front Artie and Brittany.

Brittany watched as the zombies started ripping the things apart while the things managed to rip out quite a few hearts. "Look, the zombies are saving us" Brittany chirped in that innocent tone of hers.

Artie turned his wheelchair around and sped off as fast as his wheels would let him. "I somehow don't think they're trying to save us. More like they're trying to kill of any enemies of their own kind" Artie rushed out not caring whether Brittany had heard or not. His only task right now was to get far away from the both of the unnatural animal things in the corridor with them.

They managed to ride all the way to their cafeteria and Artie dropped his arms over the sides leaning his head back in tiredness. Brittany stared at him before laying her head on his chest. Artie raised a questioning eyebrow but enjoyed the moment before anything else decided to come and attack them.

"You saved me, Artie. You're my knight in shining armour" Brittany said raising her head and pecked his lips on hers tasting the sweetness of the kiss.

Artie blushed and smiled crookedly. "You're welcome. You know I'll always protect you when I can, right?"

"Yep because I know in reality you're secretly a ninja. You just want to keep it a secret. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Santana" Brittany said lying her head back down again. Artie opened his mouth to reject that idea and tell her he wasn't really but let it go. One person thinking he was a secret ninja wasn't so bad. Besides this was Brittany and the moment didn't call for an interruption.

_**Mr Schue and Rachel~~~**_

Mr Schue raised his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rachel had been complaining ever since they had been on this little trip with each other. Yes, he was her teacher but he was seriously considering just ditching her somewhere. He slapped himself mentally, telling himself it was a bad thought.

"Why, oh why did zombies have to come here? Look, they've got blood on my new skirt. I mean, honestly, how humiliating is it going to be when the press comes and rescues us, they want to hear about my tragic, traumatizing experience and I'm going to be talking with a blood stain on my dress. Really, if the press comes I want to look my best. They won't want to interview me with this skirt on now" Rachel moaned and stomped her feet as they both walked forward.

"They won't want to talk to you at all…." Mr Schue mumbled to himself.

"What did you say, Mr Schue?" Rachel asked curious.

"I said they'll think it's an even better story to interview with because it looks like you've been fighting with zombies" Mr Schue said lying. He knew Rachel would fall for it when its stardom involved and her success.

"Oh my god! You are absolutely right. This is it! Rachel Berry's amazing adventure of a life time struggling with romance, bitter rivalry and a zombie fight. It's perfect!" Rachel giggled with glee and jumped up and down excited.

Mr Schue sighed resisting the urge to smack this bat across Rachel Berry's face. Sure, he was proud she was trying so hard for her career but when she went on and on about it, then it just became boring.

Rachel walked forward following obediently behind Mr Schue. She was slowly coming to terms with the fact that this wasn't going to be the best day of her life but think of the publicity after all this. She wasn't vain but she did know that the news is interested with harsh and true stories. They're interested with a thing that makes them popular and with popularity comes money and that is exactly what the press wants.

She was going to become famous and blast her talent out to the world. Her thoughts were cut off as she tripped on something and fell flat on her face. Groaning she faintly heard Mr Schue calling out to her asking if she was alright but her attention quickly became focused on something else. It was one of those things from earlier that made her faint. She was just about to scream again when she was it come out from under the table it was hiding under. Rachel froze and sat up with her knees bent to her side watching the weird animal thing.

The animal crept forward slowly and it bent its head lowering it so its eyes could be eye level to hers. It stood in front of her its tall ears twitching as it heard her ragged breathing. Its egg shaped head descended towards her and Rachel jumped in shock when the thing nuzzled her softly. She flinched as she felt the fur tickle her neck. The wet nose made her neck cold but she didn't do anything to stop it. The fur was soft surprisingly because when she first saw the thing it looked like its fur was prickly and sharp.

Raising her hand she petted it and stroked down its long neck feeling the things neck rumble when it purred. It's purring sounded croaky but cute in a way. At this point Rachel finally noticed Mr Schue standing there with his mouth agape. Motioning him over, Mr Schue walked forward slowly and cautiously. Pressing his hand gently against the things back Mr Schue ran his hand through the fur on its back.

Mr Schue and Rachel didn't know what to say but they both jumped back when the thing flinched and shot its ears and head up straight. When its neck was as straight as it could go it looked to be about 5'6. Scarily tall for the two of them, especially Rachel. The thing then made a run down the corridor and Rachel and Mr Schue blinked.

What happened…?

* * *

**A/N**: Well, here's another chapter for the people who requested it. I hope it's getting more interesting because to be honest this story sounded so much better in my head.

Why does everything have to sound better in your head than it does down on paper or in Microsoft Word? Anyway, I hope my spelling, grammar and punctuation are alright because I always get nervous when I think something's wrong. I twitch a lot too when I get scared or nervous not that you guy's needed to know that…

Okay, bye now and don't forget to **review**!


	3. Notice on story!

**ATTENTION!**

I am no longer writing this story _**'He Ate My Heart'**_

_I am however willing to let someone else take over so if anyone is willing and want's to just ask me through email, review or pm if you want to carry on with this story. You can do whatever you like to the story but change the storyline. That's kind of the whole point to the title :)_

Reason for dropping this story is simple. I had no reason for it. It was just a fun little project to test out and I've just realised how busy I'm going to be with my other Glee story and everything that's going on in my life so I had no time for an extra Glee story. I will be completing my other Glee story so very soon there will be time in my schedule for another story but this one's not going to be it.

_Sorry_

_Love Sugarbubblegum333 .x.x.x._


End file.
